Culpa
by Ana Felton
Summary: Ela o traíra. Ele a prendera. Ela o prendera. Os outros. Os outros o causaram. Então, de quem é a culpa?


Ela deixara de chorar. Deixara de sentir, deixara de levantar os olhos quando ele entrava, na esperança de encontrar o seu olhar. Ela deixara de viver, de sorrir, de amar. De amar? Não, ela não deixara de amar. O amava. E continuaria amando, mesmo que para isso continuasse assim… sem chorar, sem sentir, sem sorrir… sem viver.

Entrou. Trancou a porta. Estava em casa. Ou naquilo que algum dia o tinha sido, antes de ela fazer o que fizera. Subiu as escadas, com a chave na mão. Sabia como a ia encontrar, como sempre. Ela estaria sentada, a cabeça baixa, a nuca encostada na parede. O prato de comida vazio. Entrou. Tinha acertado, ela estava como sempre. O prato estava cheio hoje. Olhou-a, pegou-a pelo braço, obrigando-a a levantar-se. Jogou-a na cama e a observou. Estava pálida, desmazelada, o olhar triste e raivoso, desviando do dele. Estava andrajosa. Estava um cadáver. E ficaria um real se não comesse.

- Levante-se e coma. – Era uma ordem. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra em várias semanas. Ela não respondeu. – Não ouviu? – De novo, não obteve resposta. – Não se acha nem digna de minha comida, não é? Mas irá comê-la. Talvez ela te corroa a mente, talvez ela te lembre o mal que me fez, talvez ela te faça enlouquecer.

- Talvez ela me mate… - Ela já nem sabia o que era falar. As cordas vocais estavam secas, as palavras saíam com dificuldade. Era a expressão de um desejo.

- Ela não te matará. Sua culpa se encarregará de fazer isso. Agora, não me irrite mais e coma. – Ele continuava de pé, olhando para ela, com asco, com desprezo, com toda a repugnância que sentia. Com amor.

- Eu não tocarei nisso. Eu não morrerei por uma culpa que não tenho. Se para isso precisar morrer de fome, eu morrerei. Mas eu não vou permitir que você me enlouqueça, Draco. Eu não vou ficar igual a você. - Sim, ele estava louco. Mas ela provocara essa loucura, não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo. Não depois de tudo o que lhe fizera. Ele levantou a mão, ela se encolheu. Ele lançou a outra mão ao seu braço, a levantando, a obrigando a olhar para ele, tomado pela raiva. A surra nunca veio.

- Não se atreva a chamar-me de louco. Não você. Não você, sua puta. Você, que tanto anunciava me amar. Você, que fugiu comigo. Você, que dizia ser capaz de tudo por amor. Pelo seu amor a mim. Você, que me traiu, me apunhalou pelas costas, me fez passar sete anos da minha vida em Azkaban. Não, você não pode falar.

- Você nunca me deixou explicar… - As lágrimas estavam correndo soltas. No entanto, o rosto estava seco, os olhos não estavam inchados. Só as memórias choravam.

- Nunca vou deixar, eu sei o que você fez. Sei o que você vai fazer. Vai choramingar, vai me seduzir, vai fazer tudo para que eu confie em você de novo. Para depois me trair de novo. – Ele estava saindo do quarto, batendo a porta, terminando a discussão. Ele se deixou cair do lado de fora, sem forças. A amava tanto, e ela lhe fizera tanto mal. Logo quem lhe fizera tanto bem, o magoando, da maneira mais horrível. Ouviu os gritos do outro lado. Tentou não notar. Notou:

- Se eu faria isso, porque eu esperei sete anos? Porque eu fiquei aqui? Porque eu nunca fui embora? Porque eu me mantenho fechada aqui, quando tenho todas as chances de sair?

- Por culpa, Virgínia. Porque você é corajosa demais para desperdiçar uma emoção dessas. Porque você é recta demais para se perdoar. Porque você não se sente bem por ter me usado.

- Não. Porque eu te amo, porque eu queria poder me explicar, porque eu continuo querendo. Porque eu faço qualquer coisa para isso, mesmo que fique eternamente presa nesse quarto, mesmo que você não me olhe nos olhos, mesmo que me odeie para sempre. Porque eu te amo. – Ela estava sentada do lado oposto da porta, olhando o tecto. As unhas muito compridas e maltratadas se fincavam nas palmas das mãos e a camisa suja que vestia, a camisa que ele tirara antes de ir, subindo nas suas coxas, esfarrapada.

- Quem ama não trai. – Ele se levantou, começou a descer as escadas. – Eu nunca amei, e até eu sei disso.

- Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, Draco… Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, acreditaria. E se você ainda me conhece bem, sabe que eu não te traí. – Ele voltou atrás. Um pontapé na porta fez ela se abrir de repente e a ruiva caiu no chão, a barriga para baixo, a respiração acelerada, o medo estampado no rosto.

- O que você chama aquilo que você fez? – Para alguém que arrombara uma porta fechada a cadeado, a voz dele era calma demais. Mas era ele. Era Draco. Não a espantava, não mais. – O que você chama a quem denuncia o marido assim que Finnigan lhe aparece pela frente? O que você chama a quem jura amor e só traz sofrimento? O que você chama a quem encarcera aquilo de que dizia mais gostar numa prisão guardada por dementadores durante sete anos? O que você chama a você mesma? A você, que me entregou a eles, apenas por eu ter uma marca negra no braço? A você, que foi cobarde demais para se manter comigo, mesmo que tenham nos encontrado? O que você chama a você mesma?

- Eu não queria, eu juro, eu não queria… Eu não quis, eu tentei, eu lutei… - Agora sim, as lágrimas caiam, molhadas, as reais, enquanto ela ainda estava deitada no chão do quarto, em posição fetal, agarrando a barriga.

- Sim, claro que não. Você abriu a porta, convidou eles para um chá, a coisa terminou na cama e no meio do orgasmo você gritou que eu era um comensal e onde a merda de trabalho trouxa, que eu tive de arranjar para fugir com você, ficava. – Ele gargalhava. A gargalhada maldosa, horripilante, de quem não tem sentimentos senão ódio e mágoa. A risada de quem não tem nada.

- Você não entende… - Ela se encolhia ainda mais, fechando os olhos, tentando bloquear as lembranças. – Eles me obrigaram… eles me violentaram… eles falaram que já sabiam onde você estava, que era a única maneira de não te matarem… eles me estrupraram.

Draco não disse nada, apenas olhou para ela. Olhou o eu olhar. E viu. E viu algo que não queria ver. A verdade. A mesma que acabara de sair da boca dela.

NA: Bem, faz mais de um ano que eu não escrevo nada, essa saiu na pressão, eu precisava escrever para extravasar um pouco.

Agora, só depende de vocês: Querem que ela tenha continuação ou acham melhor eu deixar assim? Tipo, eu gosto dela assim, o final em aberto, mas já tenho ideias para um final. Só que seria algo meio fluffy, sabem? Então, eu acho que é melhor vocês mesmos decidirem… de qualquer jeito, deixem review.


End file.
